


all农-秘果2

by nipeu



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 口交注意，略微dirty talk





	all农-秘果2

02  
陈立农被自己的前室友、现队友以及一直以来的好哥们抵在墙壁上亲吻。这是一个又湿又长的深吻，亲得陈立农晕头转向。  
这都不算最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他因此起了反应，某个隐秘的入口又湿又痒。  
陈立农慌得不行，只觉得自己哪里不对，手脚忙乱地想要从林彦俊身上离开。可他此时半分力气也没有，成功被林彦俊误解为撩拨的意味。  
林彦俊低低地笑起来，嘴巴紧贴着小兔子红透了的耳朵：“别急，哥哥这就给你。”末了还极为情色地舔他的耳垂，甚至伸到耳廓里舔舐。  
陈立农被舔得世界观都不好了，他觉得不会有比这更糟糕的展开了，然而下一秒，眼前的世界就天翻地覆。  
被压在身下的小兔子头晕了半晌，才意识到顶在自己后穴的粗硬是什么，他整个人都抖得厉害，声音颤抖着试图阻止蓄势待发的男人：“林彦俊，阿俊，不行——”  
他可是个钢铁直男alpha！这样子进去绝对会受伤不说，他以后还有什么脸面撩小o？难不成就因为他昨晚搞了个omega就要得到这样的惩罚吗？  
搞不清楚状况的陈立农并不知道，他此时软绵绵的话不仅没有一点威慑力，反倒欲绝还迎得很。有句话是怎么说的来着——omega说不要就是要。  
林彦俊闷哼一声，身下用力，粗长的肉棒破开了紧窄的小穴。陈立农急促地尖叫出声，脸上是纯正的、被开苞的表情。 对于此刻的陈立农来说，这的确是他心理上的第一次。  
林彦俊欣赏了片刻，不为所动地继续，虬角峥嵘的头部已经没入了红艳的穴口，也让陈立农吓得不敢再说什么。被撑大的小穴可怜地含着样貌惊人的性器，只能讨好地收缩吞吐着，时不时还吐出一点淫液。  
“乖，很快就舒服了。”林彦俊忍得满头大汗，终于把自己的肉棒勉强塞了进去，仍不忘分神安慰浑身僵硬的少年。  
陈立农之前表现的再怎么成熟稳重，到底是个没经过人事的孩子，这会已经眼泪汪汪，只觉得压在身上的好友全在说胡话骗鬼，自己一条小命休矣。其实omega的身体对此的接受程度极高，除了一点肿胀感外甚至还有隐隐的快感，只是陈立农太害怕了，丝毫没有意识到。  
“太过分了……”红着眼的小兔子终于流下一滴泪来。  
林彦俊一直没有动作，见状还是心软了。他拔了自己的东西出来，含得紧紧的小嘴“啵”的一声，甚至还在不舍地挽留。陈立农听到这声响小脸一红，腿根抽搐，身下的东西竟有了抬头的迹象。  
林彦俊爱怜地俯身，吻去少年人眼睫上的泪珠，笑了笑：“是甜的。”  
方才被贴着耳朵软言软语的哄了半天，陈立农都没有破功。这会子他倒是愣了，呆呆地反驳：“骗子。”  
“小傻子，不骗你。”林彦俊在他的额头上印下一个吻，这个吻一路往下，轻舔过他的嘴角、咬住他的喉结，又埋首在锁骨处流连许久。这种gay里gay气的动作却给了他莫大安全感，陈立农莫名地放松下来，手脚都软了。他撇开头，只觉得身上人散发的麝香味太浓。那味道侵略性很强，萦绕在周身让他喘不过气，还感到渴。  
他觉得自己是跋涉在沙漠中的旅人，这迷幻的味道是另一种意义上的海市蜃楼。满溢的渴望被压抑了太久，一旦打开，盒子就再也关不上了。  
陈立农艰难地运作起自己的思考功能，稍微搞明白一点了：“你的味道……好浓啊，是发情期来了吗？”  
“你是真傻还是装傻啊？”  
林彦俊手向下握住陈立农重又硬起来那处：“发情的是你，我是好心才帮你的。”  
被握住的性器不用多余的动作，前端就渗出了液体。陈立农努力稳住心神，眼角挤出几滴生理性的泪水：“我…我发情了你过来干嘛。”  
他还觉得自己是个顶天立地的alpha，想到昨晚疑似发生的事：“那个omega呢？”  
“什么omega？”林彦俊挑了挑眉，搞不清状况的又多了一个人，他转念想到某种可能性，危险地眯起眼来：“陈立农，你最近又认识了什么人啊，嗯？”  
他拉长了语调说着，手上的动作也没停。爽是真爽，被情欲渐渐支配的陈立农喘得很急：“关你什么事，我还没，没问你怎么了呢。”  
他心里想的很简单，等爽完了一定要把这个倒打一耙的家伙胖揍一顿，谁拦着都不行！就算自己脾气好，也不能这样欺负啊。  
对，就是这样！陈立农斩钉截铁。

然而不知过去了多久，陈立农始终没有释放出来。  
他能感觉到快感，却总觉得缺了点什么，总是离顶点差那么一点点。  
现在他们的姿势贴得很近，彼此的呼吸缠绕在一起，空气中的热度不断攀升。  
“呼……”  
不知不觉间，陈立农又靠近了一点。湿润黏滑的皮肤只有沾到另一个人的，才会感觉快乐。他渴望肌肤之亲，但这也远远不够。  
“我怎么变得好奇怪。”他后知后觉地意识到，点漆般的黑眸沾染上了别样的色彩，斜望进林彦俊的眼中，说不上的妩媚。  
林彦俊佯装吃惊：“对啊，你看，下面都流水了。”  
他抓住少年绵软的手指向后穴探去，那里的确一片润泽。几乎是本能的，陈立农的手指没停，直接伸了进去。  
小穴已经空虚许久，立刻热情地缠绕上来，穴壁紧紧地压缩着两根手指。  
“呜呜呜，我在干什么了啦，我好变态……”  
陈立农陷入自我厌恶中，可是完全不同于方才半温不火的绝妙快感，又让他忍不住用手指亵玩自己的身体。  
源源不断的淫液顺着手指流了出来，还在手指的搅动下发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫荡声响。但是，还是不够，还是不够。他熟透了，像一颗饱满的果实压在枝头亟待采摘，再迟一些就要溃烂坠地。  
陈立农崩溃了，曾经属于一个alpha的骄傲与尊严荡然无存。他终于意识到自己体质的奇异蜕变，如遭雷劈般浑身一颤，嗫嚅着嘴唇看向近在眼前的alpha，却一句话都说不出来。  
兔子最终心甘情愿跳进了猎人布好的陷阱中。  
林彦俊得意地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，alpha对omega的支配天性占了上风：“求我。”  
陈立农屈辱地闭上眼，眼泪在眼眶里打转。他听见林彦俊轻笑的声音，像是在嘲笑自己。  
“没事，现在不说话没关系。”  
林彦俊把硬到快爆炸的性器抵在熟红的穴口处磨蹭着，突然一口气整根进入。  
“我会让你叫出来的。”  
陈立农纯洁无瑕的稚嫩模样看上去颇为痴态，等到进入体内的巨大肉刃又急又狠地抽插起来，他这才迟钝地、细弱地发出了一声呻吟。  
迎接他的，是无休止的，充盈到手指末端的快乐。

伊甸园里蛇诱惑夏娃，让人类初尝禁果，自此以后跌落神坛，沦落凡尘。欲望使人堕落，欲望使人美丽。  
从前陈立农还是个稚嫩的alpha时，对欲望的理解只有偶尔的晨勃和观看性感女优表演的生理反应，没什么特别的、值得大书特书的灵魂体验。至多不过是在做完手活后的贤者时间里思考下人生这样。  
所以，当他亲自体会到那种湮灭理智、吞噬灵魂的快感后，他一度以为自己是在做梦。  
怎么会这样子呢？他已经不是他了，只是一个性爱机器，一个只要得到主人宠爱就会幸福到潮吹射精的玩物。主人触碰他的皮肤，他的皮肤就是存在的；主人用肉棒塞满他的小穴，他的小穴就是存在的；主人把浓郁的精液射给他，他的存在才有意义。  
所以他现在绝对是在做梦吧。一个荒诞、下流的春梦，最淫荡的婊子跟自己比起来都是圣洁的天使。  
如果是做梦，那又有什么关系呢？  
“啊啊，到了，到了，嗯嗯啊——”  
陈立农浪叫着，前段又射出一股精液。精瘦的小腹上涂满了干涸的白液。  
“好棒哦，好棒。”他胡言乱语着，艳红的舌尖色气地探出去寻找alpha的。alpha对他有求必应，张开嘴给他渡过满含信息素的津液。  
“够吗？”强大温柔的alpha身下动作不停，粗大的肉棒又深又缓地操弄着紧致的小穴。后穴已经被开发得很好，褶皱充血，呈现出一种成熟的艳丽，随着肉棒的进出，许多体液被带出来又操进去，堆积在穴口边一圈细细的白沫。  
他刚刚在陈立农的体内射过一次，此时也不急着抽出去，保持着不急不缓的节奏猥亵地温存着。  
“不够，农农还想要更多。”陈立农珍惜地咽下去，天真地摇了摇头。  
“怎么给你更多呢？”林彦俊拨开他汗湿的额发，爱怜地亲了亲他哭到红肿的眼皮。  
“我想要吃鸡巴。”陈立农受用得很，眯着眼睛撒娇道，也不知从哪里学来的下流话。  
“你怎么这么贪吃呢，小馋猫？哥哥没给你吃吗？”林彦俊很享受这种对话，乐在其中。  
“可是农农上面的嘴巴也想吃。”陈立农一脸痴态舔了舔嘴角，饥渴的样子不似作假。  
林彦俊本来没想做到那个地步，听了这话下腹一紧，性器又胀大了几分。陈立农娇哼一声，为了佐证所言不虚爬离了几分，将之前哭着喊着也不让林彦俊抽出去的玩意拔了出来。  
离了alpha的omega浑身抽了骨头似的，软绵绵地趴在林彦俊腿间，湿透的手指摸过去扶着肉棒就往自己嘴里塞。  
“唔呃，咳咳，咳。”即使被巨大的性器呛到咳嗦，陈立农也坚持吞吃着，仿佛自己嘴里是什么极品美味一样。  
林彦俊心疼归心疼，但居高临下的征服欲望和湿热口腔带来的别样快感还是占了上风。他摸着陈立农毛绒绒的脑袋，手指插进头发有一下没一下梳理着。  
“慢点，没人跟你抢，都是农农的。”  
他那话实在太大，陈立农吃了半天都捅到食道里去了，也只将将吞下一多半，却是再也进不去了。  
高热的口腔被塞得满满当当，龟头顶端渗出的精液尽数被吞下。alpha的体液以一种最直接的方式注入omega体内，浓厚的信息素是最上等的催情剂。陈立农就算被性器压得不住干呕，omega的天性也让他爽到不行。  
“好好吃，农农好喜欢哥哥的大肉棒。”他含糊不清地赞美着，惹来alpha更剧烈的动作。  
林彦俊大力扣住陈立农的后脑，抽送着自己的性器。  
涨成紫红色的狰狞性器在红肿的柔软嘴唇中进进出出，柔嫩的脸颊被戳出夸张的凸起，几丝淫液混合着津液流了陈立农一下巴。他纯洁无害的脸上还挂着泪珠，活脱脱一副被糟蹋的模样，可偏偏眼角眉梢都写着快活。  
林彦俊看着他这幅模样，也没怎么控制自己，很快就在陈立农嘴中释放了出来。alpha射精时形成的结卡在口腔里，撑得陈立农嘴巴满满的，脸蛋鼓成了球。大股的精液一部分被咽了下去，一部分随着肉棒的离开而流了出来。林彦俊用手接住自己的东西，待陈立农缓过来又举到他面前。  
陈立农嗔怪地瞥他一眼，看得人半边身子都酥了。他乖巧地低下头，一根手指一根手指地，连指缝也不放过，把林彦俊弄脏的手舔得干干净净。  
“这下饱了吗？”林彦俊笑着问他。  
如他意料之中的，陈立农缓缓摇了摇头。湿漉漉的眼睛弯弯的，嘴角还带着可疑的白色液体，他却笑得天真无邪，像个贪心的孩子。  
陈立农扶着林彦俊的肩膀坐了下去，满足得呻吟出声。

发情期还长着呢。


End file.
